


Like An Old Married Couple

by FuntomhiveAnime



Category: Free!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Jealous Nanase Haruka, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 19:48:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3867643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuntomhiveAnime/pseuds/FuntomhiveAnime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on my tumblr post.<br/>Everyone around them already insists they act like a married couple. This is a short fluffy story of how Haru and makoto finally became a real one.</p><p>‘I’m home’ I called out as I slipped my shoes off. Makoto peered around the corner of the corridor ‘Welcome home, Haru’.<br/>‘Geez, you two are just as married as ever’ Nagisa exclaimed. Makoto blushed as he fully stepped into the hallway. ‘Even though you’re dating now, you act the same as before. It’s like you’ve always been married’ Nagisa explained. Rei nodded in the background, humming his agreement whilst holding his glasses up by the frames.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like An Old Married Couple

**Author's Note:**

> This is pure fluff. I hope you enjoy and I'd love to hear any comments or constructive criticism you may have!

‘Haru, don’t forget Nagisa and Rei are visiting us today’ smiled Makoto as he pulled on a jacket.

‘I’m the one picking them up from the station’ I mumbled, putting on my trainers.

‘I know, I just wanted to make sure you knew it was today after what happened last time’ he sighed. ‘Poor Rei, I’m not sure how Nagisa even began to think we lived in that neighbourhood.’

‘It worked out fine’

‘Haru! We had to bail them out of jail!’

‘Fine, I won’t forget this time’

‘Good’ Makoto smiled brightly once again. I looked away with a blush. He’s always smiling, stupid Makoto. ‘Sorry I won’t be able to go with you Haru, my lecture won’t be finished in time before you leave’

‘It’s fine’. I stood up from the step I was sat on and walked over to him. I reached out and fixed his collar.

‘Thanks Haru.’ I glanced away and shrugged in reply.

 

* * *

 

‘Haruuu-chaaannn!’ A few heads turned at the sound of the cry, some spotting a blur of yellow. I grunted as a small body barrelled into mine. I glanced down at the blonde hugging me.

‘Nagisa-kun, you should be more careful, the physics of your body speed and impact-’

‘-Rei-chan, don’t be so boring’ Nagisa whined ‘Haru-chan doesn’t mind, do you Haru-chan?’ Nagisa asked as he rubbed his head side to side on my shoulder.

‘What? I-I’m not boring!’ Cried Rei. I sighed.

‘It’s ok Rei-chan, I still like you’ Nagisa laughed as Rei sputtered more denials about being boring. Nagisa teased and Rei denied for a few more minutes before I grew impatient.

‘Nagisa, Rei, lets go. Makoto will be home by now’. I interrupted.

Nagisa’s eyes lit up ‘Mako-chan! Rei-chan, you’re making us late whilst poor Mako-chan’s waiting’.

‘W-what?!’ Rei sputtered.

I sighed again and began walking away, they’d follow if they didn’t want a repeat of what happened last time.

 

* * *

 

 

‘I’m home’ I called out as I slipped my shoes off. Makoto peered around the corner of the corridor ‘Welcome home, Haru’.

‘Geez, you two are just as married as ever’ Nagisa exclaimed. Makoto blushed as he fully stepped into the hallway. ‘Even though you’re dating now, you act the same as before. It’s like you’ve always been married’ Nagisa explained. Rei nodded in the background, humming his agreement whilst holding his glasses up by the frames.

‘Let’s eat’ I said and walked past everyone towards the kitchen.

‘Yay! Hey Haru-chan, can we have something sweet?’ Nagisa asked, eyes sparkling.

‘I’m making mackerel’

Nagisa sighed ‘I should’ve guessed. Mako-chan, ask Haru-chan to make something sweet’

‘Eh? Me? I can’t really change Haru’s mind’ Makoto chuckled, a finger scratching his cheek.

I went into the kitchen unnoticed, Nagisa’s voice fading slightly in the background but still loud enough to hear.

‘That’s silly Mako-chan, out of everyone, Haru-chan listens to y-hey where’d he go?’ Nagisa questioned.

 

* * *

 

 

‘So it was Mackerel in the end’ Nagisa groaned. I chomped down on the bite-sized piece on my fork.

‘It’s fine, Haru’s cooking tastes delicious anyway. Thanks for the meal, Haru’ Makoto beamed, his kind eyes turned to me. I took another bite of mackerel, a small blush on my cheeks.

‘Yes, thank you Haruka-senpai’ Rei agreed.

‘Oh Mako-chan, I forgot to tell you, I ran into Kisumi the other day, he said you and Haru-chan need to meet up with him one day!’ Nagisa spoke around a mouthful of food.

I chomped down on the next piece a little harder than before. Makoto glanced at me from the corner of his eye ‘maybe next time we’re home, what do you think, Haru?’

‘Whatever’

‘Haru-chan, you haven’t changed a bit, are you still jealous of Kisu-chan?’

‘I’m not jealous’

‘Then why does Haru-chan look mad?’ Nagisa proceeded to talk with his mouth full. I ignored him by looking down at my plate and taking another chomp of my food.

‘Please Nagisa-kun, can you not eat with your mouth full? It’s not beautiful at all!’ Rei exclaimed. Nagisa and Rei began their playful bickering whilst I continued eating and Makoto chuckled at our friends antics. Green eyes soon turned to me however.

‘Hey Haru’ Makoto picked up a napkin in one hand and grabbed my chin in his other. His touch was gentle. He lifted the napkin to the side of my mouth and wiped off whatever was on my face. ‘There’ Makoto smiled softly.

‘Totally married’ Nagisa stated in a matter of fact tone.

Makoto let go of my chin and I glared at Nagisa. It always seems to be him ruining the moment. But…I looked on as Nagisa loudly spoke about how he and Rei had been doing back in Iwatobi and I smiled softly.

 

* * *

 

 

‘Haru, you forgot your lunch again’ Makoto sighed exasperated.

I looked up from the pool at the figure in front of me. He still had his glasses on, he must’ve just come from a lecture. He extended his hand out and pulled me out once I clasped it in mine. He handed me a towel and I began drying my hair.

‘Oi, Makoto!’

Makoto looked towards where the voice had come from. ‘Rin?!’ He exclaimed happily.

‘Yo, how’ve you been?’ Rin asked. He had a towel draped over his head and a water bottle in his hand.

‘Good, I didn’t know you’d be visiting from Australia so soon’

‘Yeah well, I wanted to race Haru. Need to keep tabs on the competition, lucky I bumped into him on my way to yours’ Rin smirked. Makoto chuckled.

‘Makoto’ I called. He turned towards me and knew right away what I wanted.

‘Oh, here’ he handed me a wrapped lunch. ‘Mackerel’

‘Thanks’ I took the lunch from him.

‘Are you guys kidding me?’ Rin raised an eyebrow ‘you haven’t changed at all, still as married as ever’. Makoto blushed once again at the accusation. I began unwrapping my lunch.

‘Anyway, let’s get back to yours and catch up’ Rin suggested ‘man, jet lag is starting to kick in’.

 

* * *

 

 

A movie was playing but I couldn’t concentrate on the plot. I turned towards Makoto and after a second, he gazed back, ‘Haru?’

‘Makoto, do you think about getting married?’ I asked. His eyes widened and he blushed profusely.

‘Um, is this because of what the other guys said? About us acting like a married couple?’ I glanced away with a pout. Makoto smiled tenderly ‘I don’t need marriage as a sign of our relationship or our love Haru, I’m happy with how we are. We’re just you and me. I love what we have and I love you’. I blushed as my heart skipped a beat.

‘Me too’ I replied.

 

* * *

 

 

I gritted my teeth. Who did this girl think she is? Couldn’t she see I was here, standing right next to Makoto? The girl smiled and looked up at Makoto from beneath her eyelashes. Was she giving him bedroom eyes?! I clenched my fists. ‘You’re so handsome’ Makoto blushed and stammered a thanks, looking awkward. Why didn’t he just say he had a boyfriend? I noticed the girl quickly glance at his left hand. She looked back at Makoto, ‘so, how about we get to know each other a little better?’ She suggested.

‘Oh! I’m sorry, but I actually have a boyfriend’ Makoto gestured in my direction, embarrassed. The girl’s eyes widened in surprise and she took a step back, her body language no longer flirty.

‘Oh, I’m sorry. I just assumed-I forget that people can still be in a committed relationship without being married’ she laughed. Oh, so that’s why she glanced at his hand.

We walked home in silence that evening, my walk was brisk. ‘Haru, why are you angry at me?’ Makoto finally asked. I continued to walk in silence. ‘Haruuu’ Makoto whined. I continued walking. Suddenly two giant arms wrapped around my shoulders and halted me in my step. Immediately I was engulfed by Makoto’s body heat and I calmed down slightly. ‘Haru, I’m sorry. It’s because I didn’t say I was Haru’s straight away, wasn’t it? That’s why you’re angry.’ All the tension released from my body. Why was I angry? I know Makoto, just as well as he knows me. There’d be nobody else for us but each other for the rest of our lives. I brought my own arms up to hold onto his. We stood there in silence, holding each other for I don’t know how long and all I could think was, I wanted to marry Makoto.

 

* * *

 

 

‘It’s nice being back home, huh Haru?’ Makoto was looking past me and out onto the sunset and the sea.

‘Hmm’ I agreed.

‘Mum said she’d make green curry tonight, I hope that’s alright’

‘It’s fine.’ I replied.

‘Are you alright, Haru?’ Makoto stopped in his tracks and looked at me worriedly.

‘Yeah. I don’t want to go back home just yet’

‘Ok, how about we sit by the beach then’

‘Will you be ok?’ I asked.

‘I’ll be fine, Haru’s with me’ Makoto grinned. He grabbed my hand and started to drag me towards the beach. He didn’t let go of my hand once we sat down. I gazed out onto the ocean and watching the waves soothed me. It took all of my strength to not strip and dive in. ‘Ran and Ren are really excited to be able to see us again’ Makoto began chatting ‘they might be a little energetic tonight though so I’m sorry if they hang all over you Haru’

‘It’s fine’

‘We should arrange to meet up with all our friends whilst we’re here at some point’ Makoto suggested.

‘Yeah.’

‘I wonder if that cat by the steps is still there. I asked Ran and Ren to look after it for me whilst I was gone.’

‘Hmm.’

‘That reminds me, I still need to-’

‘-Let’s get married.’ I turned to look at him.

‘…Eh?!!’ Makoto blushed profusely ‘wah, Haru?!’

‘Let’s get married, Makoto’ I kept my gaze on his. He stared in shock for a few more seconds before grinning brightly.

‘Yes, let’s get married Haru.’

We both leant in for a kiss at the same time before Makoto stopped with a look of horror on his face.

‘What?’ I asked.

‘I just realised we’d have to tell everyone. T-there reactions…’

My face paled. We wouldn’t survive their excitement, their jokes, their planning. Thank mackerel, Makoto’s worth it.

 

* * *

 

 

‘Haru, have you seen my glasses?’ Makoto called out from the living room.

‘Bedroom’

‘Of course, thanks’ I could hear Makoto shuffling around the room as I packed my bag for the day. I then went to put my shoes on. Once they were tied, I heard Makoto step into the hallway behind me. I stood up and walked over to him. I reached out and fixed his collar. I looked up shocked when I heard him laugh suddenly.

‘What?’ I asked, amused.

‘I just thought, our routine hasn’t really changed at all now that we’re married. I can’t stop thinking that everyone else was right, that we did behave like a married couple before.’ Makoto smiled fondly. I huffed in amusement. Makoto grabbed my chin and placed a soft kiss on my lips ‘I love you Haru-chan.’

I blushed. ‘Drop the chan.’


End file.
